Krwawy Gwizdek (Blood Whistle)
„Krwawy Gwizdek” (Super Bracia Mario 3) Oryg. Blood Whistle (Super Mario Bros. 3) Notka od tłumacza: (spokojnie można pominąć, pasta znajduję się niżej) Pasta jest beznadziejna (szczerze powiedziawszy to nawet nie jest creepypasta), a tłumaczę ją dla zabawy – jest tak zła, że aż śmieszna. Starałem się ją przetłumaczyć w stylu autora (dziwacznie użyte zwroty i pełno niespójności, w tym niewiedza o grze), czy źle użyte słowa (autor chyba nie znał ich definicji) jednak niektóre elementy usunąłem, takie jak błędy ortograficzne, lub zdania które według mnie ciężko było „sensownie” przenieść na nasz język (nie było ich dużo), lecz błędy językowe zostawiłem. Bez nich cała historia nie byłaby taka… „wyjątkowa”. Także dość często nie tłumaczyłem „słowo w słowo”, bo po prostu nie mogłem znieść niektórych pojęć, szczególnie określeń nie mających odpowiednika w naszym ojczystym języku. W tekście można znaleźć kilka znaków zapytania zamkniętych w nawiasach kwadratowych – są to moje zaznaczenia wyrażeń, których po prostu sensu nie rozumiałem, więc pozostawiłem je tak, jak były. Samą historię tłumaczyłem ponad rok. Wstępne plany były takie, żeby ukończyć oba projekty - "I Hate You" razem z tym, co macie przed oczami. Niestety, okazało się, że czeka mnie dużo więcej pracy niż przypuszczałem, a "I hate you" ukazało się już na tyle dawno, że PG zdążył nagrać z niej odcinek. Z ukończeniem zwlekałem z dnia na dzień - zważając też na to, jak okropną historią jest ten gniot. Lecz i tak uważam, że te godziny spędzone nad tłumaczeniem tego tekstu nie były stracone... chętnie bym zobaczył ją na kanale patrona tej strony :) Niżej znajdują się odnośniki (np. *1) wyjaśniające kilka pojęć. ' Oryginalnie „''Blood Whistle” (ang. Gwizdek Krwi). Miłej zabawy! Tłumaczenie z dedykacją dla całego kanałów GCPPL i PsyGambit – jego autorów, widzów i innych. Miłej zabawy! :3 ~Tuptup123 (a.k.a. Dash-TT) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- >'''Wyjaśnienia niektórych terminów/innych zagadnień:< *1 – Postać popularnej Creepypasty „Ben Drowned” http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_drowned *2 – „Gwizdek Przeniesienia” (z ang. Warp Whistle) – jest to tajemny przedmiot w grze SMB3. Zdobywany jest w rzekomych „Sekretnych Domkach” i dzięki niemu z mapy poziomów można się przenieść do „Strefy Przeniesienia” (ang. Warp Zone), z której możemy teleportować Mario do późniejszych światów bez konieczności przechodzenia poprzednich. *3 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1enc0Xa_kg (Także znany jako „P Switch Theme”) *4 - Prawdopodobnie chodzi o tą melodię: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRXqOpw3uQA *5 - Autor pisze o „Stroju Szopa” mając na myśli jeden z powerupów, lecz najprawdopodobniej drugi – „Tanooki Suit” (Często nazywany Racoon Suit) lub „Super Leaf”. Obie moce dają Mario możliwość latania. ( http://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Leaf ). *6 - http://sjp.pl/unisono *7 – W języku angielskim słowo „home” oznacza prawdziwy dom osoby, który jest dla niej bardzo ważny, ma z nim jakąś więź. Jest to „miejsce, do którego chcę się wracać” *8 – „Westerplatte” ( https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Westerplatte ) czyli potocznie wybuch II Wojny Światowej w Polsce użyte w zastępstwie „D-Day”, czyli angielskiej nazwa Lądowania w Normandii 6 Czerwca 1944r, podczas II Wojny Światowej. (https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C4%85dowanie_w_Normandii ) Użyte jest tu jako „dzień zbrojny”, ciężka walka o obronę danej rzeczy. *9 - Cthulhu to jedna z fikcyjnych postaci z powieści H.P Lovecrafta. https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cthulhu *10 - Autorowi chodziło o to, że pojawiały się onomatopeje dźwięków z tła. Tekst, który pojawiał się na ekranie (ten który „pozwalał Mario mówić”) mógł pojawiać się jak ten z pierwszej części. Przykład możecie znaleźć tu: http://s19.postimg.org/f1hy3qwwz/przyk_adtekstumariobloodwhistle.gif __________________________________________________________ Przedmowa -------- To jest blog studenta, który grał w zmodyfikowaną wersję gry Super Mario Bros 3 na jego komputerze. Krótko po napisaniu ostatniego posta popełnił on samobójstwo w przedpokoju swojego domu. UWAGA: Zawarta tu treść może być nieodpowiednia dla młodszych czytelników! 5 Czerwca, 2012 -------------- Jakiś czas temu mój przyjaciel wysłał mi plik, mówiąc, że jest to swego rodzaju straszny Hack do gry „Super Mario Brothers 3” i chciał, bym go wypróbował (on sam nie miał na to odwagi). Stworzyłem więc ten blog by zapisywać moje przeżycia z gry. Znalazł ten hack na stronie, która już nie istnieje. Domyślałem się co w nim może być, gdyż już widziałem dziwne rzeczy związane z emulatorami. Po prostu sprawdź BENA *1. Nie przejąłem się tym za bardzo, jednak na pewno było coś z tym Romem nie tak. Jego tytuł to „SMB3:BW”. Nie zagram w niego dzisiaj, gdyż zajęty jestem robotą z koledżu itp. 6 Czerwca, 2012 -------------- Dzisiaj trochę w niego grałem. Oczywiście mój kolega był w błędzie, gdyż przechodziłem poziomy od 1 do 3 nic złego się nie działo. Wszystkie grafiki, poziomy, i dźwięki nie miały nic na sumieniu. Zaraz… sekrety! To musi być sposób, jak odblokować tę dziwną stronę gry! Przysięgam ludzie, znajdę jutro Gwizdek Przeniesienia *2 i zobaczę jaki to mroczny sekret chowa ten Rom! Może właśnie to wyjaśni, do czego odnosi się to „BW” w tytule… 7 Czerwca, 2012 -------------- Żałuję, że odblokowałem ten sekret. Ta gra będzie zmorą mojego życia... Spróbuję wyjaśnić wszystko co do każdego szczegółu. Nie wiem, czy mi uwierzycie, ale ta chora kpina z jednego z moich faworytów z dzieciństwa musi być zniszczona, by już żaden człowiek na tej zielonej planecie Boga nie mógł tego zobaczyć. I Todd (tak będę go nazywał dla jego prywatności), jeśli teraz to czytasz, to proszę cię, NIE WYSYŁAJ tego linka do kogokolwiek. Zobaczysz czemu. Wszedłem do zamku. Wiedząc, że jego jedynym sekretem był Gwizdek Przeniesienia, przebiegłem przez niego szybko, pozbyłem się szkieletów przed zdobyciem listka. Rozbiegłem się i wzbiłem się w powietrze (…) * * * Moje całe życie przed wciśnięciem tego klawisza... byłem szczęśliwy. Byłem normalny. Mogłem spokojnie wstać rano, będąc pewny swojego bezpieczeństwa. Teraz to kłamstwa. Same kłamstwa. Wiem o tym. Od dzisiaj moje życie stanie się prawdziwym piekłem, w którym każdy dzień będzie daremną walką by zachować zdrowie psychiczne. Po skończeniu „Uniwersytetu Elektronicznych Defektów” przywitam śmierć jak kochankę, z otwartymi ramionami. Teraz przyszedł czas na to, co musiało się kiedyś stać. * * * (…) Klocki, które formowały ściany miały delikatny, śliski połysk, a były koloru obsydianowej czerni. Skóra Mario miała teraz lekko szary odcień, ale to nie było to, co było tutaj nie tak. Muzyka była przyśpieszoną wersją normalnego utworu z Bonusowego Pokoju *3. Głowa Toada była cała popękana i obficie krwawiła, wylewając ciecz na podłogę, powodując wrażenie „lodowego poziomu”. Jego usta były dużym, pustym otworem, wylewającym jeszcze więcej czerwonej substancji. Ta krew miała nieprzyjemnie się błyszczała i jakość, która POWINNA być niemożliwa do wytworzenia przez taką 8-bitową grę jak SMB3. Podszedłem do niego, by zobaczyć, co powie: Krwawy Gwizdek. '' '''USŁYSZ JEGO PŁACZ'' Później podbiegłem do skrzyni by zobaczyć, co tam się znajduje. Kufer był oblany tą samą realistyczną krwią, co emanowała z wrażliwej, popękanej czaszki biednego grzybo-głowego koleżki. Idąc na przód odkryłem jego mroczny sekret… To była nieprzyjemna niespodzianka. Nie byłem przygotowany na następujące wydarzenia. Z tego, co uważałem za najgłębsze czeluści piekła wyłonił się przesączony krwią Gwizdek Przeniesienia. Zaświstał dwa razy, jak normalny gwizdek by to zrobił. To, mój drogi czytelniku, były moje przeżycia z dzisiejszej rozgrywki. Teraz jak to piszę, próbuję wybić sobie z głowy tą głęboką melodię, którą zagrał. Gwizdek opadł i wbił się głęboko w klatkę piersiową Mario. Krzyczał przeraźliwie, gdy flet przeszedł boleśnie przez jego plecy, by później wrócić do skrzyni. To na pewno nie był 8-bitowy krzyk. Nawet nie brzmiał “kreskówkowo”. To był odgłos niewyobrażalnego bólu, głębokiej agonii. Jego twarz mówiła dokładnie to samo. Mario został przeniesiony do Strefy Przeniesienia Krwawego Gwizdka. Nazywam to tak, gdyż miała ten sam rysunkowy kontur wyspy, jak jej oryginał. Woda była z tej samej krwi, z którą spotkałem się na początku. Ciała żółwi i innych przeciwników Mario były porozrzucane po brzegach. Białe, groźnie wyglądające oczy błyszczały pomiędzy falami, wpatrując się w hydraulika (lub na mnie, nie jestem pewien). Wszystkie światy były zaznaczone odpowiednimi numerami, wszystkie ich kropki były szkarłatne. Zauważyłem też wtedy następną anomalię, tym razem dotyczącą kropki świata ósmego. Obok niej znajdowały się dwa płomienie, poskręcane I wijące się krzywo. Nie nacisnąłem żadnych przycisków, a Gwizdek dźgnął ? Mario w żebra. To zmusiło go, by przesunąć się na kropkę świata drugiego. Odmawiając jakiejkolwiek uwagi na okropieństwa, które mogły się wydarzyć na tej pustyni, zapisałem grę i wyłączyłem. Grałem o wiele za dużo jak na dzisiaj. Myślę, że akronim z tytułu Romu oznaczał właśnie ten instrument. Pomijając wydarzenia które powodują te abominacje, będę dalej ofiarą tego bólu, dla waszego świętego spokoju. Właściwie, to też dla mojego. Pomoże mi to nie tracić rachuby dni i może ta rozpaczliwa próba trzymania się krawędzi stabilności mojego umysłu nie pójdzie na próżno. Jest już aż pięć tysięcy ludzi który zaczęli śledzić ten blog od czasu tych dwóch dni. Niedługo pewnie wrzucę coś nowego. Dla tych, co śledzą moje posty – podzielcie się linkiem z przyjaciółmi. Muszę was prosić, byście pokazali tą tragiczną powłokę tego, co kiedyś kochałem. 8 Czerwca 2012 -------------- Zrobiłem to. Udało mi się utrzymać moje szczątki postrzegania rzeczywistości ? na tyle długo, by przejść świat drugi. Doszedłem do wniosku, że ktokolwiek to zrobił, musiał być kompletnie obłąkany. Musiał być w jego umyśle, tak dziwnej maszynie, jakiś zardzewiały trybik lub zepsuta sprężyna. Jego jedynym powodem, by stworzyć ten mod, było psychologiczne i mentalne torturowanie naiwnych dusz, na tyle nieszczęśliwych, by złapać się w sidła jego tajemniczego źródła?. Jestem na tyle pechowy, że zaliczam się do osób, które wpadły w tą pułapkę. Zastanawiam się jak mogłem wczoraj przeoczyć te rzeczy, gdy zapisywałem w tym świecie. Nie mogę uwierzyć co oglądałem. Ta sama krew widniała na piaskach pustyni. Samotne oczy obserwowały mnie z piramid. Pentagramy i inne demoniczne symbole rzucały się w oczy. Czy ten hack mógł być sprawką Illuminati? ? Nie… starczy tych bredni. Muszę skończyć tą smutną historię. Szkielety żółwi zasypały cały krajobraz. Także Mario miał wyraźne zaburzenia w swym wyglądzie. Wyglądał na wygłodzonego, wysuszonego – tak, jak osoba która spędziła kilka dni na pustyni. Mario, samemu, przesunął się na pole 2-1, a muzyka zaczęła grać. Była to odwrócona wersja muzyki z mapy świata *4. Mogłem usłyszeć tam szepty i inne paranormalne fenomena, mówiące tajemnicze frazy. Po około minucie zacząłem nagrywać te dźwięki. Wrzucę je jak najszybciej, lecz na pewno nie dzisiaj. Jedne z najwyraźniejszych zdań jakie mogłem usłyszeć były “''Pozwól gwizdkowi sobą kierować''” oraz “''Instrument krwi gra najsłodszą melodię''”. Trzeba przyznać, zaniepokoiło mnie to mocno, ale to i inne rzeczy nie powstrzymają mnie przed przejściem reszty. Poziom sam w sobie był BARDZO straszny. Niebo było szaro-niebieskie, a towarzyszyło mu prawie białe słońce. Kolory nie były wcale jasne lub radosne… cegły z piramid były wyblakłe i popękane, a drewniane klocki były wyraźnie przegniłe. Mario wyglądał na wygłodzonego... był chudy i jakiś... suchy. Ogniste stworzenia wpatrywały się we mnie jak rekiny wypatrujące swojej ofiary. Naturalny wyraz twarzy Żółwi zmienił się na zniechęcony, wręcz obrzydzony. Zdobyłem strój szopa *5, więc pobiegłem wzdłuż rury i odleciałem. Leciałem przez chwilę, było to trochę pocieszające. Także Mario się zmienił – na jego twarzy znów zawitał normalny, wesoły uśmiech który posiada w normalnej grze. Rozkoszowałem się w tych kilku momentach radości wziętych z tej gry. Skończyły się po kilku sekundach. Niebo zabłysło ponurą czernią, a Krwawy Gwizdek przybył i ponownie przebił biednego hydraulika. Mario spadał, aż uderzył w ziemię z hukiem. Mogłem przysiąc, że to poczułem. Jakimś cudem był żywy, ale jego ciało drgało w bezradnej próbie podniesienia się na nogi. Ogniste stworzenie wskoczyło na Mario, który był teraz przygwożdżony do ziemi i krzyczał w bólu. Jego krzyk był przejmująco realistyczny. To odpychało tak niewysłowionym bólem, nie do opisania, który też czułem, bólem z tortur przez które przechodził nasz bohater. Był tutaj. Paląc się i kipiąc w bólu – tu gdzie ja siedziałem, kompletnie bezsilny. Byłem zmuszony do oglądania tego, myślałem, że to ostatnie "próby" świata drugiego. Byłem w wielkim błędzie. Pojawił się wybór poziomów. Gwizdek powrócił, a Mario został przeniesiony do jednego z poziomów w piramidach. Na początku poziomu tło zmieniło się na czerń wypełnioną dymem. Błysk piorunów rozświetlił niebo. Przez ich blask można było dostrzec uskrzydlone demony w locie. Na niebie także widniały rozświetlone pentagramy i liczby 666. Mario był niesiony przez dwóch synów Bowsera do jednej z piramid, lecz ta była trochę inna od reszty. Cegły były popękane i wyblakłe przez siłę czasu. Krawędzie klocków były poszarpane, a na każdym z nich znajdowała się wyschnięta krew. Nic nie grało w tle oprócz dźwięków ciężkiego bębna i grzmotów piorunów. Piorun nie „grał w unisono” *6 z jego błyskiem, jak w większości gier. Była tu nieprzyjemna przerwa między błyskiem na ekranie a „wybuchem”. Gdy osiągnąłem szczyt budowli zobaczyłem najgorszą dotychczas rzecz: Bowser unosił się nad wszystkimi, przytłaczający i okropny. Pod nim stało czworo z jego synów, w tym dwóch, którzy nieśli Mario: Morton, Iggy, Ray i Von Koopa. Nad tym wszystkim widniały jasne, wręcz neonowe czerwone litery ułożone w słowa „Krwawy Gwizdek”. Twarz Bowsera była dziesięć razy straszniejsza niż kiedykolwiek ją widziałem. Jego zielona skorupa była popękana, a jego białe kolce ubroczone krwią. Krew na jego zębach była świeża, nawet gdy zlizywał ją swym wężowym językiem, pokazując w ten sposób swoje niecne plany związane z Mario. O tym, co zrobi z nim jak się go pozbędzie. Właśnie wtedy zrozumiałem straszną prawdę: ''Mario nie może umrzeć''.' Gra mu na to nie pozwoli. Nawet jeśli wiele rzeczy jest w niego rzucanych, nawet jeśli jest okaleczany na wiele brutalnych sposobów, jego śmiertelność się nie skończy. Do czasu. Będzie dalej powstrzymywany przez jakąkolwiek mroczną siłę, lub jakiego szaleńca który kieruje wszystkimi przykrymi zdarzeniami do samego końca gry, przy którym boleśnie zniknie. Nagle Von Koopa wyciągnął sztylet. Błyszczał w przedziwny, realistyczny sposób, w świetle znaku Krwawego Gwizdka majaczącego w górze. Po chwili Von Koopa zaczął rozcinać klatkę piersiową Mario. Mario ponownie wyrzucił z siebie ten okropny krzyk, płacz, pokazujący jego wielką chęć do zakończenia swych męczarni. Łzy spływały po jego twarzy, gdy Von wyciągał z niego serce, które dalej biło. Podał je Bowserowi, który pożarł je z głośnym chrupnięciem ?. Jego synowie śmiali się gdy to zrobił. Krew lała się z pociętego brzucha Mario. Bowser rzucił jakiś ponury pomruk, a jego synowie radośnie podbiegli do ciała Mario i bez skrupułów zaczęli wydzierać z niego co się dało. Gdy to robili Mario powoli odwrócił swoją głowę w moim kierunku, i wypowiedział przez krew i łzy proste słowo: /"cz-cz-czemu?"/ Sam sobie zadawałem to pytanie. Czemu traktowali go jak zwierzę – jeśli nie gorzej – tylko dla ich rozrywki? Czemu ktokolwiek miałby mieć wkład w tworzeniu tak strasznego systemu, przyrządu? Systemu, w którym życie i śmierć nie mają znaczenia i są manipulowane, systemie, w którym pojęcia takie jak moralność, skrucha i miłosierdzie są kompletnie obce? Wzdrygam się gdy tylko pomyślę, że jest gdzieś osoba tak bardzo chora, która umieściła by postać w piekle, w sytuacji nie do zniesienia, by tylko usiąść, patrzeć i śmiać się. Źle mi się robi od tego aż do samego rdzenia mego ciała. A właśnie, to przypomina mi o innej rzeczy. Pewnie zastanawiacie się, czemu mówię tak poważnie o Mario jak o człowieku, istocie żywej. Jak o człowieku, który przeżywa ból, żal, depresję, głód i pragnienie tak, jak każdy z nas. O człowieku, który jest zdolny do odczuwania radości, skruchy, życzliwości i miłości jak każdy z nas. Mówię tak, gdyż jestem święcie przekonany, że nim jest. Proszę, nie przestawajcie śledzić tego bloga, bo myślicie, że jestem szalony! Wyjaśnię to później. Wierzę bez cienia wątpliwości w to, że we wnętrzu tej gry jest postać z wieloma emocjami, ktoś, kto czuje, jak ja lub ty. Ale to tylko gra, prawda? To tylko wymyślona mieszanka kodu i danych złożona razem by ukazywać słowa lub obrazy, prawda? Właśnie nie. Wszystko mi mówi, że Mario musi być żywy. Zobaczyłem go w pełni radosnym i w pełni zrozpaczonym, a kiedyś może nawet zobaczyć go nawet wściekłym. On czuje, jak każde inne stworzenie, oddychające, ludzkie stworzenie. Nie wiem jak. Nie wiem czemu. Nie wiem jak coś tak człowieczego mogło powstać z czegoś tak złego, nieludzkiego. Myśl, że postać może mieć duszę wydawał mi się kompletnie niemożliwy, dopóki nie zagrałem w ten hack. Mam teraz cel grając w tą grę: by utrzymać tą biedną osobę żywą. Zakładam, że znam już prawdę. Zobaczymy się ponownie jutro. To samo miejsce, ta sama godzina. 9 Czerwca 2012 -------------- To znowu ja. Ostatniej nocy miałem mnóstwo koszmarów które są bezpośrednio spowodowane graniem w tą grę. Wydarzyło się też kilka dziwnych rzeczy. Przed tym, nim przejdę do dzisiejszej rozgrywki, będę musiał omówić je razem z wami, bym miał interaktywny zapis urazów spowodowanych tą grą. Mam z nimi dość poważny problem, ich związek z moim „domem”*7, i co one znaczyły w związku z moim powolnym... „upadkiem”. Przed tym, nim wam o nich opowiem, muszę wam udzielić pewnej ważnej informacji. W czwartej klasie grałem na flecie. Każde dziecko musiało umieć na czymś grać, a ja lubiłem instrumenty dęte z powodu ich sposobu grania, wyglądu i brzmienia. Istna ironia, że jest to także instrument, który spowodował u mnie tyle cierpienia. W moim śnie byłem w ciemnym pokoju i grałem na instrumencie. Byłem sobą z czwartej klasy, spokojnie grającym „Mary had a little lamb”. Nagle zacząłem kasłać. Wykrztusiłem trochę krwi, która pojawiła się także wokół mego fletu. Otoczyła go, a później wypełniła. Krew zaczęła wypływać ze wszystkich otworów fletu. Niedługo potem zaczął wznosić się i unosić. Minęło kilka sekund, a później wbił mi się w pierś. Przebił mnie, przechodząc prosto przez moje serce i każdy inny niezbędny organ o jakim można pomyśleć. Wstałem, pościel przykleiła się do mnie od zimnego potu. Wszystko było ze mną w porządku. Ani jednego draśnięcia. Siedziałem w łóżku, przerażony, że to przez tą grę – albo to po prostu ja, tracący poczytalność – i usłyszałem jakiś dźwięk z laptopa. Był zamknięty, ale słabe, stłumione buczenie było wyraźnie słyszalne. Ostrożnie podszedłem do komputera - wyglądał prawie jak żywy?. Otworzyłem go. Był to obrazek sprite’a „Mario Szopa” z SMB3 na czarnym tle. Był opleciony łańcuchami, wisząc na nich za nogi i ręce, a łańcuchy wychodziły za ekran. Krwawy Gwizdek siedział w samym centrum, wprost w ciele Mario. Melodia Krwawego Gwizdka leciała w koło i w koło, pętla, która tylko pogarsza dźwięk między ścianami mojej psychiki. Próbowałem wyjść z tego programu, czymkolwiek był, ale okno nie chciało się zamknąć. W końcu musiałem wyjąć baterię z mojego laptopa, co nie było zbyt dobre dla jego systemu. Na szczęście nie utraciłem żadnych plików. Teraz pora na gameplay. Byłem na kiepskiej imitacji mapy świata 3. Woda była niczym innym jak krwią. Wygłodniałe ryby wyskakiwały z wody, z twarzami pokazującymi ich pierwotne pożądanie. Od razu zauważyłem, że było coś nie tak z reprezentacją Mario na mapie. Razem z jego ogonem szopa, Krwawy Gwizdek był teraz permanentną częścią jego ciała. Jego skóra trochę zmętniała w porównaniu do jej poprzedniego, szarawego odcienia, który był teraz wyraźniejszy. Także teraz, na jego wąsach znajdowały się małe czerwone plamy. Bez mojej lub Mario kontroli, oczywiście, zostałem przeniesiony do pierwszego podwodnego poziomu. Czerwony odcień zapełnił cały ekran. Spodziewałem się tego, głównie dlatego, że woda na mapie świata także była pogrążona w krwi. Popłynąłem w lewą część poziomu by zdobyć ognisty grzybek ?!. Gdy tylko Mario go zdobył, a jego strój się zmienił, to na jego twarzy pojawił się zły uśmieszek. Spojrzał na mnie i powiedział/“Zemsta, czyż nie?”/ Potwierdziłem jego podejrzenia i wyruszyliśmy by stawić czoło złu czającemu się niedaleko. Ryby rzucały na Mario wrogie spojrzenia, gdy ten przypływał obok i spalał je. Jego normalny, wesoły uśmiech wrócił. Tak jak mój. Anihilacja tych mięsożernych zwierzaków nie trwała długo, gdyż niedługo potem Mario i ja trafiliśmy na piekielny dylemat. Pojawiła się ogromna ryba z wieloma rzędami ostrych zębów. Pod nią znajdowały się dwa klocki z power-upami, jedno czarne, drugie fioletowe. Założyłem, że miały być niebieski i czerwone. Oczywiście nie było mowy dalszym przebiegu rozgrywki bez sprawdzenia co w nich jest. Mario znów wyglądał tak, jak przez większość gry. Wiedząc, że nie mam innego wyjścia, zniechęcony pokierowałem Mario do klocka po lewej, czarnego, i uderzyłem go. Ryba podpłynęła do Mario i zaczęła rozrywać jego kończyny. W tym czasie w około zebrała się istna ławica ryb. Ich śmiech były głębokie i krótkie, przetworzone przez ten mały 8-bitowy procesor. Nieudolne ciało Mario trzęsło się w wodzie, wydzielając z siebie czerń na czerwieni. Gdy w końcu zginął, duża ryba zaczęła się śmiać. Po kilku sekundach, wszystkie kończyny Mario odrosły. Został mi tylko niebieski klocek. Uderzyłem go, by jak najszybciej przejść przez to wszystko. Bąbelki przestały wypływać z ust Mario. Płakał i błagał o pomoc, by tylko pogorszyć sytuację. Wessał w siebie mnóstwo wody. Ucisnął swoje ręce na gardle. Jego twarz w tylko kilka sekund zmieniła się z szarej na niebieską. Kopał i się wierzgał, ale tylko się męczył. Pełen gniewu zaczął miotać kulę ognia, spalając przypadkowe ryby z tłumu. Śmiały się jeszcze gorzej. Gdy zabił którąś z nich, w jej miejsce pojawiały się dwie następne. Po chwili się poddał. Przyglądałem się Mario, gdy ten wydusił z siebie ostatni bulgot w świecie 3. Krwawy Gwizdek przebił go i zabrał ze sobą. Zapisałem grę i wyłączyłem w pośpiechu. Do zobaczenia jutro. 10 Czerwca 2012 --------------- Policja z kampusu wpadła do mnie z wizytą. Najwyraźniej któryś z was, czytelników, zgłosił moje komentarze na temat samobójstwa, twierdząc, że jestem szalony. Przez to właśnie pozbyłem się wszelkich informacji osobowych z tego bloga. Zlokalizowałem osobę która mnie zgłosiła i zbanowałem go. Też mam Tracker IP, więc sobie nie myślcie. O wilku mowa – pięćdziesiąt tysięcy śledzących? Nie sądziłem, że ta strona zbierze tak dużo aktywnych czytelników. Skądkolwiek przybyła ta popularność – lub rozgłos – jestem wdzięczny. Czas teraz na rozgrywkę. Po dzisiejszym dniu powinienem być w stanie skończyć grę. List od księżniczki Toadstool pojawił się ekranie, gdy ten ze światem 3 zniknął. Wiła się i wierzgała. Łapa Bowsera przytrzymywała jej szyje i usta, ale można było z łatwoscią ujrzeć strach w jej oczach. Rzucały się na lewo i prawo w całkowitym i prawdziwym strachu. Bowser dalej miał ten sadystyczny uśmiech na twarzy gdy zmagał się z nią. Po około półtorej minuty, Peach zaczęła się zmieniać. Jej oczy przepełniły się złowrogą czerwienią, gdy ta odpychała rękę Bowsera z nieludzką siłą. Rechotała jak nicpoń. Niebieskie żyły były wyraźnie widzoczne przez jej satynowe rękawiczki. Bowser osunął się w lęku. Tekst na liście mówił tylko tyle: '''KRWAWY GWIZDEK' ' USŁYSZ JEGO PŁACZ ''~PEACH ''' Scena z listem została nagle przerwana, a na ekranie pojawiła się mapa światu 4. Goomby i żółwie różnych rodzajów znajdowały się wszędzie, wściekłe i głodne jak zawsze. Miało to sens. To był świat w którym wszystko było miniaturowe/olbrzymie, więc przeciwnicy byli by dopasowani. Trawa, która zazwyczaj jest zielona była teraz wyschnięta i szara. Małe zbiorniki wody były krwią. Mario dalej był w ognistym stroju który przybrał w świecie 3. Porównując do innych światów ten nie był taki przerażający. Powiedziałbym nawet że do zniesienia. Mario wszedł do poziomu 4-1, prosto w jakikolwiek przerażający scenariusz miał do zaoferowania ten poziom. Level miał takie same, typowe cechy do tej gry. Niebo było czarne, co spowodowało duży kontrast między jasnymi chmurami. Odwrócona wersja melodii zwykłego poziomu grała ponownie. Drewno – dokładnie tak jak wcześniej – gniło i rozpadało się pod stopami Mario. Rury były wyblakłe i popękane w wielu miejscach. Wszyscy przeciwnicy dalej mieli ten „wygłodniały” wygląd, niczym karykatury ich odpowiedników z gry. Dość dziwne było to, że ich ilość była znaczna. Żółwie i Goomby tańczyły w niemal rytualny sposób. Mario był wyraźnie sparaliżowany, gdy tylko próbowałem obok nich przejść. Delikatne wciskanie klawiszy na klawiaturze trzymało go jeszcze przy życiu, tylko kilka cali od śmierci. Wśród tego całego gwaru wisiał klocek z Power upem. Wyglądał zupełnie normalnie. Nic w nim nie rzucało się w oczy, co bardzo mnie zdziwiło. Nie wiedząc, co może być w środku, uderzyłem go w ślepej nadziei. Że mi pomoże. Z pewnością możecie wywnioskować z poprzedniego paragrafu, że byłem w błędzie. To, co następnie się pojawiło było tym, czego się lękałem. Ten cholerny gwizdek. Wisiał tu, wylewając mnóstwo krwi gdy powoli wyłaniał się z żółtego klocka. Był tu, prowokując mnie. Przez tą przytłaczającą liczbę przeciwników nie miałem innego wyboru. Zabrałem broń z jej miejsca. Daremnie wierząc w pomoc, zarazem spodziewając się najgorszego. Wszyscy przeciwnicy zaprzestali jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Ich twarze wrzuciły do normalnego, oryginalnego wyglądu. Około 5 minut stali w miejscu, nie ruszając nie robiąc żadnego ruchu. Skakałem dookoła, próbując ich zabić, ale bez skutku. To tak jakby byli zatrzymani w czasoprzestrzeni. Jakby wszelkie fizyczne i międzygwiezdne działanie nagle znikło, specjalnie dla nich. Później zaczęli się ruszać. Po tym, jak pierwsza para to zrobiła, zrozumiałem w końcu co tu się dzieje. To było masowe samobójstwo. Większość z nich spadało do najbliższej dziury, lecz inni wykonywali niemożliwe ruchy akrobatyczne, także z punktu medycznego. Jeden żółw uderzał głową o rurę. Jakiś goomba podskoczył do góry, na wysokość 6 razy większą od niego samego, obrócił się i spadł na dół, rozbryzgując wokoło mnóstwo krwi. Niedługo potem wszelcy przeciwnicy byli martwi. Pozostałości ich ciał wypełniły cały rów na dole. Makabryczna mieszanka krwi i flaków wypełniła resztę poziomu. Mario przebierał powoli przez to wszystko, kompletnie wstrząśnięty, a łzy spływały mu po całej twarzy. Losowe, głębokie tony zaczęły brzmieć w tle, bez żadnego akompaniamentu. Realistyczne dźwięki wyciskania miękkiej masy brzmiały z każdym krokiem Mario naprzód, przez tą rzeź. Płakał dalej przez resztę poziomu. Gwizdek pojawił się nad głową Mario i podążał za nim, niczym wstrętny wirus. Gdy tylko Mario ukończył poziom, gwizdek od razu przebił jego tors i przeniósł go do świata 5. Gra miała zwyczaj zostawiania mnie tam, gdzie mam być, więc zamknąłem okno z grą bez zapisywania Widok tych wszystkich śmierci mocno uszkodził moje nerwy. Jasne, może to i jest tylko gra, ale przez to, co mi pokazuję powoli tracę swoją percepcję rzeczywistości. Zastanawiam się, czy to co jest w moim komputerze jest prawdziwe. Te dwie rzeczy szybko mieszają się między sobą. Te linie… zamazują się. Niedługo dni zaczną się mieszać, a wtedy stracę resztki zmysłów postrzegających ten świat. Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się jutro. Nie wiem jak długo będę mógł wytrzymać z tą grą. Nie, to nie gra. Nie mogłem powiedzieć co to jest. 11 Czerwca 2012 --------------- Dziś jest „Moje Westerplatte”*8 gdyż prowadzę cholerną wojnę z tą grą (i przegrywam). Przynajmniej już niema żadnych incydentów z wami, co mnie trochę uspokaja. Przy dzisiejszym gameplay'u boję się o swoje życie. Czuję się tak, jakby coś mnie ścigało. Czając się, próbując mnie znaleźć by dokonać mego natychmiastowego końca. Nigdy coś takiego się nie wydarzyło. Nigdy nic elektroniczne tak bardzo mnie nie przestraszyło, nie wywołało u mnie prawdziwego strachu. Prawdopodobnie nie będę spał tej nocy. Nic poważnego się nie stało, po prostu… przekonacie się niżej. Byłem w samym środku podniebnej części świata 5. Muzyka z poziomów powietrznych zaczęła grać, jedynie dramatycznie zwolniona, a w tle były wyraźnie słyszalne, demoniczne szepty. Były prawie identyczne do tych, które słyszałem w świecie 2. Mario był wyposażony w strój Tanooki'ego. Nie było tu nic, oprócz dwóch rzeczy: czerwonej kropki i gry karcianej. Ikona gry wyglądała tak, jak jej odpowiednik z prawdziwej gry, oprócz tego, że piki przesuwały się po czerwonym tle . Z niewyjaśnionego powodu miałem także możliwość wyboru drogi. Wybrałem karciankę, mając nadzieję, że będzie to miła odskocznia od tego całego szaleństwa. To nie był dobry wybór. Toad nie wyjaśnił zasad jak zwykle. Zamiast tego był tam „jednoręki bandyta”. Obok automatu stał Toad, podpięty do gilotyny. Spojrzał wprost w kamerę swoimi bojaźliwymi, zapłakanymi oczami. Ruszał swoją głową energicznie oraz machał rękami, próbując wydostać się z tego urządzenia, lecz było to na nic. Cały ten obrazek pochłonął mnie tak bardzo, że nie zauważyłem nawet automatu. Ostrożnie próbowałem wciskać je by ułożyć linie. Przegrałem i musiałem zapłacić osobistą cenę. Ostrze spadło z niesamowitą prędkością. Toad od razu został zdekapitowany. Jego głowa zrobiła kilka obrotów w powietrzu, lądując potem w koszyku położonym obok. Z głowy tryskała krew, zalewając cały czysty, biały pokój. Krew wypełniła cały kosz i tryskała z miejsca, gdzie kiedyś była głowa Toada. Nagle znikąd pojawił się Krwawy Gwizdek i przebił jego tors. Scena nagle zniknęła i wróciłem do mapy. Zostałem przeniesiony do jedynego pozostałego celu w świecie 5. Cichy piorun zajaśniał na niebie czarnym niczym lukrecja. Szare chmury i Mario były jedynymi wyraźnie widocznymi rzeczami. Z czasem w tle pojawiły się sylwetki demonów, uskrzydlonych i tańczących. Spróbowałem zmienić się w kamienną statuę, dzięki której strój Tanooki'ego jest taki dobry, ale to nie zadziałało. Nie grała muzyka. Wcale. Słyszalne były demony, szepczące w różnych językach. Przeważnie hiszpański, niemiecki i łacina. Pierwotny strach przed nieznanym ogarnął mnie gdy powoli przechodziłem poziom. Sądząc po twarzy Mario też go dopadł. To wynikało z dzieciństwa, co tylko pogorszyło sytuację. Nie tylko czułem, że Mario był w niebezpieczeństwie – Czułem, że moje powodzenie oraz samopoczucie były w niebezpieczeństwie. W tym momencie jeden z demonów zleciał na dół. Powiedziałbym, że najtrafniejszym określeniem na to stworzenie byłoby „miniaturowy Cthulhu”*9. Jego szpony wydłubały Mario oczy, powodując ich obfite krwawienie. Uwolnił on efemeryczny, lecz mrożący krew w żyłach płacz. Po tym, jak okropny ból ustał, Mario ruszył dalej. Jego twarz była teraz pustką, bez żadnych emocji. Wiedział, że zostanie rozszarpany na strzępy. Brutalnie i powoli, ale to by się stało. Po kilku sekundach przyleciał drugi demon. Wyglądał identycznie jak poprzedni. Zleciał używając swoich ponurych, ciemnych skrzydeł i spowodował swoją część obrażeń. Gdy zostało to powiedziane ten stwór oderwał ręce Mario. Mario stanął niczym martwy w swojej drodze. Szlochał głośno, wiedząc, że najgorsze ma dopiero nadejść. Było mi tak przykro za niego, że aż oniemiałem. Kontynuował, mając ten posępny wygląd. Jego krok zwolnił do szurania nogami. Niedługo po tym na ziemię zleciało ostateczne widmo. Ukończył swoją robotę, wykonując długie cięcie. Mario był teraz bez nóg i leżał ledwie jako tors. Płakał smutno w skrajnej rozpaczy. Wiedział, że zbliża się koniec. Odwrócił się do mnie i wykrztusił: “Przepraszam, że musiałeś zobaczyć to… wszystko…” To były jego ostatnie słowa wypowiedziane w świecie 5, zaraz przed tym, jak stado piekielnych sługusów zstąpiło na dół i rozerwało pozostałości z tego, co zostało po Mario. Jego wnętrzności zostały wyprute na wierch, gdy te świętowały swoje okrutne święto. Gdy opadł kurz pozostała po nim jedynie jego powłoka. Jedyne, co można było zobaczyć w jego rozwartym szeroko brzuchu był jego zakrwawiony kręgosłup i mięśnie pleców. Tak jak przypuszczałem, Krwawy gwizdek przyleciał i przetransportował go w kolejną, cholernie straszną sytuację. To będzie cud jeśli coś jutro napiszę. Jeśli tak się stanie, to będzie mój ostatni post. 12 Czerwca 2012 --------------- Zaczyna już mi nie zależeć. Żyję teraz w aż tak silnym bólu, spowodowanym ciężką depresją, że wszystko zaczyna znikać. Wszystko. Szkoła, przyjaciele, rodzina. Z pewnością można stwierdzić, że tak gra samodzielnie zrujnowała mi życie. Jeszcze nigdy w moim życiu nie opanował mnie tak mocny smutek. Gdy byłem mały mój dziadek umarł, ale to ani trochę nie może się równać z tym, co czuję teraz. To bezpośredni efekt poziomu, w który grałem dzisiaj. Za chwilę do niego przejdę. Pojawił się świat 6. Lód był wszędzie. To chyba był jedyny fragment w całości zgodny z pierwowzorem. Nic innego nie było. Lód nie był niczym innym jak zamarzniętą, realistyczną krwią. Krystalizowane, purpurowe krople spływały po krawędziach klocków. Krew wypełniała małe szczeliny po wodzie. Oczywiście, na mapie była tylko pojedyncza kropka. Mario wkroczył na nią. Od razu czułem, że będzie to dziesięciokrotność wszelkich poprzednich wydarzeń. Czysta, sobolowa biel była jedynym elementem tła. Klocki krwawego lodu służyły jako śliska ziemia. Mario ślizgał się po nich gdy go kontrolowałem. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Trafniejszym terminem może być „rozradowany”. Tutaj nie miał się czym przejmować. Tylko on i pusta przestrzeń. Minęło pięć minut. Później dziesięć. Całą drogę Mario był szczęśliwy, skacząc i latając gdzie tylko się dało (odzyskał ogon szopa). Wydawało się, że miał tu czas na wszystko. Zegar tykał i tykał, a wszystko wydawało się w porządku. Przechodząc dalej etap zrozumiałem, że nie ma on końca. Czas okazał się moim największym wrogiem. Po dwudziestu minutach tępo zaczęło rosnąć. Śnieżyca pochłonęła Mario, a ten zaczął kulić swój ogon. Dzwonił on zębami, a jego ciało trzęsło się. Niedługo musiał usiąść. Razem z Mario szybko zrozumieliśmy jak tym razem gra zamierza pozbawić go nadziei: dzięki lodowi i czasowi. Usiadł i próbował się rozgrzać. Było to bezowocne. W tle nie słychać było nic oprócz głębokich, basowych dźwięków ze świata 5. Skóra Mario szybko zaczęła zmieniać kolor na jasnoniebieski. Nie mniej jednak dalej tu siedział w bezruchu. To właśnie wtedy wypełniło mnie skrajne uczucie smutku. Nie mogłem określić ilości mojej sympatii. Nie mogłem nawet zacząć opisywać jak źle czułem się z tym, że jego śmierć była absolutnie nieunikniona i nie mogłem nic zrobić, aby ją powstrzymać. Po prostu oglądać w szoku i zdeprymowanym strachu. Jego ręce szybko się odmroziły. Dziesięć minut później Mario świata 6 już nie istniał. Tylko lodowa statua człowieka, w samym środku nieskończonej dzikości zimy. Po smutku ogarnęła mnie kompletna samotność. Czułem się opuszczony i samotny. Tak samo jak Mario siedzący pośrodku śnieżycy. Czułem, że nikt nie uratuję mnie od tortur tej gry. Krwawy Gwizdek zleciał, wydając cichy dźwięk i zabierając go do następnego poziomu piekła. Jak zawsze zamknąłem okno emulatora i zakończyłem tą samowolne torturę. ZMUSZĘ SIĘ do zagrania w nią jutro, ale zapamiętajcie moje słowa – zagram jutro ostatni raz, a ten blog będzie (mam nadzieję) żyć w mojej pamięci. By świat mógł ujrzeć moją mękę. Bądźcie tutaj. Ten sam czas, to samo miejsce. 13 Czerwca 2012 --------------- To wyjątkowo ironiczne, że jest dzisiaj trzynastego. Nieszczęśliwa liczba, nieszczęśliwy dzień. Ale dzisiaj nie jest aż tak zły dzień. Dziś ostatni raz zagram w tą grę. Ten okropnie absurdalny remake tego, co uważałem za niesamowitą grę niedługo zniknie z mojego życia. Razem z wszystkim innym. Przez to, że jest to ostatni post myślę, że mogę się podzielić z wami moimi prawdziwymi intencjami, które miałem od świata 2. Zamierzam odebrać sobie życie. Ta gra spowodowała u mnie rozpacz tak silną, że nie mam innego wyjścia. Life życie nigdy nie będzie takie samo. Mamo, tato… kocham was. Michael i Kelsie, trzymajcie się. Słuchajcie się rodziców. Mają wiele ważnych lekcji do nauczenia was. Lekcji, które poznałem, lecz nie mogę już ich stosować. Teraz to, na co siedemdziesiąt pięć tysięcy śledzących czekało: reszta gry. Samym piekłem jest to, dokąd zaprowadziła mnie ta gra. Chyba właśnie to miało doprowadzić do świata 8. Nie, nie piekło. GORZEJ niż piekło. Ciała były przewiązane łańcuchami, przeżywając mnóstwo tortur. Lecz ten bół nie wynikał tylko z ran. Kaszel, charki umierających i wymioty rozpływały się w tle, pełne zarazy i cierpienia. Płomienie otaczały też niektórych. Te płomienie naprawdę były wysokiej jakości. Nie jak zwykły, 8-bitowy ogień. Kawałki ciała, oczy i inne organy wewnętrzne, jak i tkanki ciała formowały ściany i ziemię. Jeśli piekło na pewno będę istnieć, to chyba tak wygląda. Mario stał przed opętaną księżniczką Toadstool. Jej sukienka była porwana w kilku miejscach i poplamiona krwią. Jej oczy lśniły czerwienią, a płomienie rzucały zły, maniakalny blask na jej prezencje. Bowser i jego sześciu synów byli przywiązani do drewnianych pali, z przerażonym widokiem na ich twarzach. Z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu Wendy nie pojawiła się ani razu w tej grze. W jednej ręce Peach władała sporych rozmiarów sztyletem. W drugiej, Krwawy Gwizdek. Podeszła do Boksera i spojrzała mu w oczy. Ograniczenia technologiczne utrudniały trochę interpretację wszelkich wydarzeń, ale były wystarczająco przejrzyste, żeby zrozumieć co się dzieje. Przez swój knebel, Bowser błagał ją by nie zrobiła mu krzywdy. Zbliżyła nóż do niego, gdy ten zamarł w bezruchu. Oczywiście był sparaliżowany strachem. Jej usta zbliżyły się do jego ucha, a tekst pojawił się na ekranie, z problemów technicznych, opisując dźwięki grające w tle. To było to, co pozwalało Mario „mówić” w przeszłości*10. /“Ci,”/,wyszeptała. Bebechy Bowsera wylewały się na podłogę, tworząc wielki stos. Wydusił z siebie ogromny 8-bitowy ryk gdy się to działo. Peach się śmiała, jej oczy odbijały wszelakie zło, które teraz ją opanowało. Księżniczka przeszła do wypatroszenia wszystkich jego synów. Mario nic nie robił, tylko patrzył z przestrachem jak jego śmiertelni przeciwnicy byli rozrywani na kawałki przez kobietę, którą kiedyś tak bardzo kochał. Jego twarz szybko się wykrzywiła w tą niechęci. Przeszedł całą tą drogę tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że dziewczyna, którą tak bardzo chciał uratować, została ogarnięta tym pozaziemskim złem. Złem, które nie tylko będzie nawiedzało Mario, ale i mnie. Ten rodzaj zła, które nie znika, gdy wyłączysz grę, tylko zostaje dalej z tobą. Ten rodzaj mrocznej mocy która podąża za tobą aż do sypialni i kradnie twoją duszę. Księżniczka Toadstool poczekała kilka sekund, a później podeszła do Mario z nożem. /“Cześć, Mario”/ powiedziała, gdy bawiła się nożem.// /“Byli trochę / za ostrzy / dla mnie, więc popchnęłam ich trochę za KRAWĘDŹ! Hehehe…”/ Próbowałem poruszyć Mario, ale nic to nie dało. Stał tu, bojąc się co ona może zrobić. Brutalnie rozcięła jego ręce, nogi i brzuch. Niedługo potem, księżniczka wyprodukowała sól z jej falującej sukienki i obsypała go całego. Znowu krzyczał, dalej się nie ruszając. "'/Księżniczka Peach, którą znałeś już dawno nas opuściła. Moc Krwawego Gwizdka pożarła ją i dała mi otwartą drogę. O wilku mowa,/ ”kontynuowała, gdy tworzyła Krwawy Gwizdek, “/Jest tutaj. Usłysz jego płacz.”/ Dała Mario szyderczy całus i zaczęła grać perwersyjną pieśń Krwawego Gwizdka. Rezerwy dobra we mnie gniły za każdą jej nutą. Został dźwignięty przez niewidzialną moc w płomienie. Płakał, gdy te go pożerały. Peach rzuciła gwizdkiem, powodując przebicie serca Mario. Tarzał się dalej w całkowitej rozpaczy gdy ta odchodziła. Śmiała się, spojrzał mi w oczy i wypowiedział tą pożegnalną wiadomość przez tekst na dole ekranu: /“Nie pozwól, by twoje życie było tak bolesne, jak moje. Nie mam do ciebie żadnych wyrzutów, bo próbowałeś z całych sił, by utrzymać mnie przy życiu. Jestem ci za to bardzo wdzięczny. Żegnaj, Bradley i powodzenia." /Melodia Krwawego Gwizdka brzmiała, gdy ekran wyjeżdżał z piekła Mario. Skąd wiedział, że moje imię to Bradley dalej mnie dziwi. Jak mógł mieć tyle głębi, taką osobowość. Nie wiem, czy jest to spowodowane tym, że ta gra jest tak nawiedzona jak jest, czy fakt, że ktoś mógł być złapany we wnętrzu tego Romu. Cokolwiek jest powodem tego wszystkiego, tego wszystkiego, co przeżyłem z tą abominacją, to i tak się cieszę. Pożegnałem się już na samym początku postu. Mam nadzieję, że któreś z was poświęci trochę czasu by zapisać ten blog. Albo pokaże światu czyste piekło, przez które musiałem przejść. Mam wielką nadzieję, że twórca tej gry nie będzie gnić w tym piekle, co ja. Żegnajcie wszyscy. Po wszystkim --------- Ten blog był zapisem jego ostatnich słów, które napisał przed śmiercią. Jego współlokator odkrył jego ciało cztery godziny po tym, jak napisał ostatni post. Bradley popełnił samobójstwo, używając fletu i przebijając go sobie przez krtań. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gore